


Take Off, Take Off (All Of Your Clothes)

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober Day 12: Lingerie, Luna is best wingman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis' anniversary with Ardyn is coming up. Luna, being the thoughtful friend she is, sends a present.





	Take Off, Take Off (All Of Your Clothes)

It isn’t often Noctis manages to get one over on Ardyn, and when he does it usually takes quite a bit of planning and sneaking around. 

This though? This falls hand-gifted into his lap courtesy of Luna and his upcoming anniversary, and Noctis certainly wasn’t about to say ‘no’ to the likes of it. So when the studio offers him a chance, he says yes, and lets every ounce of sexual charisma he has shine through during the photo shoot. Tries to imagine Ardyn watching at the other side of the lense, and leaves quite a few broken hearts (and unsatisfied libidos) behind when the shoot is done.

It’s entirely worth it, to see the look on Ardyn’s face when he returns home two days later, dark-eyed, clutching the bag he left with like it’s the only thing keeping him upright.

“Are you aware,” he says by way of greeting, “There are spreads of you in silken lingerie all down the highway leading up to Insomnia?” His voice is husky, despite the fact that he clears it twice. 

In the kitchen, dressed in his husband’s  _ present,  _ he grins around a forkful of strawberries and cream. “Oh? You don’t say.”

“Yes, it’s very--” He abruptly stops talking, and Noctis turns, lips stained red, and smiles coyly at the blown pupils and wordless staring he’s getting. 

“Yes? It’s very…?” He uncrosses his stocking-clad legs and recrosses them the opposite way, letting the silk whisper against itself as he does, right before shrugging the robe back up. Not that it does much in the way of covering what Noctis is dressed in, given it’s sheer. He bites another strawberry, as Ardyn’s gaze darts from his mouth to his thighs to his chest and then back to his mouth like he can’t decide where to start.

People like to make the assumption that Ardyn must hold all the power in the relationship, given he’s older and more experienced. What they forget is that while Ardyn may hold the kingdom, Noctis is still his consort, and thus, holds  _ Ardyn.  _

“What day is it,” Ardyn finally manages to get out, after several swallows. 

“The eighteenth. Happy anniversary, by the way.” And now he grins, wicked as a vixen, and he hears Ardyn’s breath catch, sees his eyes light up with the realization. He spreads his legs, and lets his hand drift down to cup the bulge tenting the undergarments. “It’s been two weeks too long,  _ husband.” _

“Gods preserve my soul,” Ardyn croaks, and then lunges forward.

They don’t make it to the bedroom, or even to the couch in the living room. Ardyn takes him right there against the table, knocking the plate of strawberries off and ripping the sheer underwear away and latching his mouth onto Noctis’ cock like a starving man, taking him all the way down to the root, groaning like it’s a relief for  _ him  _ instead of Noctis. Even as he puts mouth and tongue to work, his hands trace up the pale legs hidden away behind black lace, past the knees thrown over broad shoulders, up, up, up, until--

The sound he makes when he finds the plug is gorgeous, like he’s been sucker-punched in the gut. He pulls his mouth off and looks up at Noctis in something like aroused disbelief. Noctis just smirks down at him and cocks an eyebrow in a wordless  _ you gonna do something or just stare?  _ The smirk becomes a gasp and then a moan as Ardyn hooks fingers to pull the little device out slowly. The sound he makes at the side of Noctis’ channel already prepped and waiting for him is damned near broken, and so  _ very  _ satisfying to Noctis’ ego.

Let it never be said he’s an inconsiderate lover.

“Menace,” Ardyn breathes, even as he unlatches his belt and shoves his pants down just far enough to pull his cock out. “Demon.”

“Always and forever,” Noctis vows, wrapping arms around thick shoulders as Ardyn hefts him easily, before lowering him onto his cock. 

Two weeks is long enough for the stretch to burn, but it’s a burn Noctis gladly welcomes as Ardyn folds him up like a two-gil suitcase and fucks him hard enough to send him hurtling towards orgasm at a breakneck pace.

“Should have known,” Ardyn pants in his ear as the sounds of their coupling echo loud in the kitchen, “Should have known you were  _ planning.  _ Conniving little husband, always plotting behind my back--” He moans as Noctis deliberately tightens around him as much as he can, squirms in a desperate attempt to get closer even though he knows he can’t, but it certainly doesn’t stop him trying.

“Going to make up for lost time, little husband. Gods, I’m going to  _ break  _ you, and you will  _ thank  _ me for it--”

“Then do it, fucking  _ break me,  _ Ardyn--!” He claws up Ardyn’s back, whines, tightens his body in a rhythmic movement that soon as Ardyn’s thrusts drawing shorter and shorter, and finally cries out when they both get the reward they sought. He certainly feels broken enough, in the best way and in all the right spots, when it’s over.

Ardyn gingerly lays him back down on the table when it’s all over, taking a few seconds to catch his breath, gazing down at Noctis with the sort of stupefied, love-struck he usually reserves for moments like these. “Gods. Well, as far as anniversary gifts go, I think you just blew mine out of the ballpark, love.” He goes to fetch a rag, running it under warm water before returning to wipe himself and Noctis down. Noctis lets Ardyn peel the sweat-soaked outfit off him, leave a pattern of kisses across his body as he goes. 

“But you liked it?”

“Oh without doubt. And may I just say, if you were inclined to buy a few more of these little sets in the future, I certainly wouldn’t complain.” He tries not to look hopeful, and fails. He’s like a puppy in moments like these, and it’s cute enough that Noctis laughs and kisses him for it. 

“I’ll think about it.” He offers another kiss before pulling back. “Gonna have to send a thank-you note to Luna anyhow.”

“I should have known,” Ardyn says, long-suffering but still terribly fond. “She sees too much. Far too sharp. Remind me again why Gentiana hasn’t made her a bride?”

“Because she’s playing hard to get. It’s a ritual or something, last I heard. I should get her something. Payback, or something.”

“Let me know when you make your choice, so I can add my signature to this mess.”

“Aww, you do have a heart.”

“Lies, I assure you.”


End file.
